Un heureux événement Ou pas
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Mukuro est prisonnier des Millefiores et tombe enceint de Byakuran. Que va-t-il faire ? A situation désespérée, acte désespéré...


**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano. J'ai essayé de les lui acheter mais elle n'a jamais voulue.

**Note:** Ceci était un one-shot qui aurait dû être la base une fic à chapitre. Mais finalement je me suis dit: " Mais ça fait des chapitres trop courts après...". D'ailleurs ça se voit dans le découpage des passages de l'histoire. Donc voila ^^. Cette fic contient du Mpreg et du yaoi mais je dois bien avouer qu'il est quasiment inexistant là, juste des sous-entendus. Et surtout ce n'est pas joyeux du tout comme fic ( que voulez-vous, je l'ai écris en litterature xD ) Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

><p>Byakuran avait trainé Mukuro chez le médecin pour qu'il se fasse ausculter. L'albinos avait remarqué l'état de santé étrange de son prisonnier. Ils attendaient maintenant tous les deux les résultats des analyses de l'illusionniste. D'ailleurs, les tentatives de conversations de Byakuran étaient presque toujours coupées par une réplique acerbe de l'illusionniste. Le médecin, une quadragénaire brune revint avec un dossier en main, visiblement gênée. Elle se tourna vers Mukuro:<p>

_Au vus des analyses, il s'avère que vous êtes...Enceint.

La nouvelle créa un choque chez les deux hommes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Byakuran cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se remettre. L'albinos se tourna finalement vers le prisonnier avec un grand sourire. Le gardien de la brume, lui, effleurait distraitement du bout des doigts son ventre. Le chef des Millefiores n'arrivait pas déchiffrer son regard. Il entoura les épaules de Mukuro, le serrant contre lui:

_Muku-chan~ on va avoir un enfant !

Sans attendre la réponse de l'illusionniste, Byakuran revint vers le médecin. Ils discutèrent de la grossesse du prisonnier, se demandant comment ça avait pus arriver, comment ça allait se passer, etc...

Mukuro restait silencieux sur son siège. Son esprit étant à des années lumière du bureau. Et sa main était toujours posée sur son ventre.

_Muku-chan~ Tu m'écoutes ?

L'illusionniste crispa sa main sur ses vêtements. Mais il ne répondit pas.

Quelque chose s'était brisée en lui.

* * *

><p>Mukuro rentra dans le cabinet du médecin. C'était son premier rendez-vous de suivie de grossesse. Autant dire que Byakuran avait voulu y assister mais une réunion urgente de dernière minute l'en avait empêché. L'illusionniste était donc seul avec la quadragénaire, allongé sur la table d'auscultation. Le médecin demanda à Mukuro de retirer sa chemise.<p>

_On va faire une échographie pour vérifier que le fœtus est bien implanté.

_D'accord...

Le gardien de la brume était devenus presque apathique depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Il donnait le change quand il était avec Byakuran, gardant son air moqueur et ses piques ironiques. Mais il devait bien se l'avouer, il n'était plus le même. Surtout quand il était seul dans sa « chambre ».

_Vous voyez cette tache sombre, Rokudo-san ? C'est le bébé.

_«L'enfant d'un viol... »_

En voyant l'écran, Mukuro se mordit la lèvre à sang.

_Je vais vous chercher des vitamines. Byakuran-sama vous trouve fatigué et très pale en ce moment. Annonça le médecin.

_C'est très prévenant de sa part.

La quadragénaire ne releva pas le ton amer et ironique du jeune homme et sortit de la pièce. Quand elle revint au bout de dix minutes à peine, la brune en laissa tomber ce qu'elle tenait. Elle retint un cris: Mukuro, un sourire aux lèvres, gisait dans une marre de sang, une paire de ciseaux planté dans le ventre.

* * *

><p>Byakuran fixait le corps encore endormis de Mukuro. Le médecin l'avait presque aussitôt prévenus de l'acte de l'illusionniste. Le chef des Millefiores avait quitté sa réunion aussi sec et sans aucune explication. Après trois heures en salle d'opération, le chirurgien vint annoncer à Byakuran que Mukuro n'avait rien de grave. Cependant, il avait dû le faire avorter, le fœtus étant gravement touché.<p>

_Rokudo-san c'est planté les ciseaux à trois reprises dans le ventre. Le premier a seulement percé la poche amniotique. Le deuxième a touché l'endroit où les poumons du bébé se développaient. Et pour finir, le dernier à coup a éraflé la tête du fœtus. Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons rien put faire.

De colère, Byakuran en avait frappé le mur, encastrant son poing dedans. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'était déjà attaché à ce bébé. C'était même imaginé père... Alors oui, il était en colère. En colère contre Mukuro. Mais surtout en colère contre lui même. En colère de ne pas avoir surveillé avec plus d'attention l'état psychologique de gardien de la brume Vongola.

_Uhm...

L'albinos vit Mukuro se réveiller encore dans le vague et tourner mollement la tête vers lui. Ils se fixèrent pendant une longue minute.

_Tu as perdu le bébé. Satisfait ?

Un silence. Un sourire.

_Kufufufu~ très.

* * *

><p>Byakuran mangeait des mashmallows en lisant des dossiers. Kikyo lui faisait en même temps le rapport de sa dernière mission mais l'albinos ne l'écoutait pas. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'illusionniste qui s'était échappé il y a deux jours de la base. Il se remémorait avoir giflé Mukuro avant de le forcer une nouvelle fois. Comme pour faire payer son acte au gardien de la brume. Pour une fois, Mukuro n'avait pas protesté mais ses yeux avait affiché tout le long une lueur agaçante et moqueuse.<p>

_Byakuran-sama, vous allez bien ?

Le chef des Millefiores revint sur terre et fixa tour à tour sa sucrerie et sa couronne funéraire.

_Tu sais Kikyo-chan, j'ai perdu deux choses récemment.

L'autre resta silencieux, attendant que son boss continue.

_Une chose que j'allais aimer. Et surtout, une chose que j'aimais déjà.

Dans la base des vongola, Fran regardait d'un air blasé son maitre chercher un tee-shirt.

_Shisho, c'est quoi ces cicatrices ?

Il pointait le ventre de Mukuro. L'autre s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'enfiler le vêtement, effleurent au passage ses marques. Un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ C'est le souvenir d'une chose que j'allais haïr. Et surtout, d'une chose que je haïssais déjà.

* * *

><p>Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont appréciées, oui même les méchantes tant qu'elles sont constructives ^^. See you again !<p> 


End file.
